The present invention relates to industrial machinery and/or construction equipment such as vertical lifts including scissors lifts and, more particularly, to a measurement system that assesses a true load on a lift platform.
A vertical lift such as a scissors lift typically includes a lifting mechanism supporting a platform surrounded by safety rails or the like. The scissors lift is used for lifting, typically vertically, passengers and/or other heavy loads to desired heights. As a particularly heavy load is raised, the center of gravity of the lift machine can be raised to levels where the machine may be more susceptible to tilting or tipping. In this state, it would be desirable to deactivate certain critical functions of the machine that may increase the tipping hazard.